Dark Lord's Insanity
by whitelonewolf
Summary: Voldemort discovers he has a daughter. She turns out to be quite intimidating, and manages to botch up his best laid plans. Can he kill her, sway her to his ideals, or will she be his undoing? High-school level writing though I can't be bothered to rewrite it. It was only meant for laughs anyways, so enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

Summery: I just came up with idea and I had to put it in…Voldermort has a daughter, and she expects to get what she wants…so if she's an evil lords daughter- why is even Voldermort sick of her?

_**Dagien:**_** What have you done now?**

_**Me:**_** laughs evilly and insanely something random and funny.**

_**Dagien:**_** I don't doubt the random bit for one second.**

_**Me:**_** He, he, I don't own Harry Potter!**

Dark Lords Insanity By Whitelonewolf 

**Chapter one: His Daughter.**

Voldermort hid in his room, far beneath the ruins of the castle he and the Death Eater's resided in.

"Why did that stupid girl have to get _pregnant_?" He moaned for the thousandth time.

The fact that he was _hiding_ was one he didn't want to think about, but had no choice in the matter. Two years ago, a girl of age fourteen managed to find him. She claimed to be his daughter. Voldermort had no idea how she found him or who she was. So he disregarded her and told her to flee or dye. However, Isabeau- or rather Izzie- would not go away. She said he wouldn't kill her because she knew that he would want to know exactly who she was and who her mother was. Voldermort of course found this interesting.

So he had indeed asked who the girl's mother was. The answer had shocked him, and he was forced to remember that fateful night that he had rapped a woman…a woman whose name was…_Lily Potter_!!!

Yes, Voldermort had taken Lily, in James knowledge, and done to her what he knew would hurt James beyond everything (except killing her of course!). But he had not expected that she would have a _child_! Yet here he was, stuck with this green eyed witch who expected everything to go her way.

She was tall for her age, had long wavy raven hair and looked very much like her mother…

One of Voldermort's problems with this was that if this girl was Lily Potter's child, then that meant she was Harry Potter's half sister. And Voldermort couldn't let the brat find that out…no matter what it took. So he had to keep the girl.

And not kill her. He didn't know why, but he didn't want to- no scratch that, sometimes he most certainly _did_ want to kill her- but he wasn't going to because she had his blood. She – unfortunately – was his heir, as much as it sucked. And a very stubborn heir at that too, Voldermort frowned and wondered how a girl who probably lived on the streets most her life became so snobby?

Oh…wait, she was his child.

Voldermort sighed as he heard the banging on his door; he was becoming increasingly impatient with the girl and admittedly…a little scared.

"Daddy?" She called in a singsong voice, "I was wondering if you were in there."

Voldermort gritted his teeth, she knew he hated it when she did that. "Yes Isabeau, who gave you that name anyway?" He asked.

Izzie shrugged, "You know, some random guy got me off the streets and taught me how to live off the streets, called me Isabeau, then Izzie, and so…yeah. Anyway, I was wondering _dad_, do I have a brother?"

Voldermort looked over at her, he had to look away – he always had to look away, she looked too much like her mother – so instead looked over her head. "Now where did you hear that?" He asked.

"Oh, just around." She said, smiling in mock innocence. "See you!"

Once she shut the door Voldermort put his head in his hands. She was driving him _crazy_!

_Later that day…_

Voldermort stood in the middle of his trembling Death Eaters.

"Who told Isabeau that the Potter brat is her brother?" He snarled.

"Now that wasn't a very nice way to ask." Izzie said, coming into view.

Voldermort almost screamed, he couldn't seem to keep her from _anything_ these days. She would just turn up, even when he tried so vainly to keep everything a secret.

"Besides, I could've told you who it was…all you had to do was ask!" She said sweetly, smiling innocently again.

Voldermort closed his eyes and sighed. "Who was it?"

Izzie smiled and pointed to Bellatrix. "She was gloating about how she had killed his godfather who is her cousin and I asked who he was and she said Harry Potter, then she accidentally let slip that his mother was my mother, Lily Potter, and then I did some digging (in other words Voldermort knew she had been getting the information out of other Death Eaters by means of making them go insane) and found out that you never loved my mother – which technically I already knew – but you also rapped her. And _then_ I figured out that my half brother is the same boy you're trying to kill."

Voldermort turned his stony gaze to Bellatrix.

"Please master, I did not mean it!" She gasped.

It was no use, Voldermort uttered two simple words and she was dead.

Izzie shook her head, "Now that wasn't very nice, you really should learn to deal with things a lot better!"

Voldermort glared his worst glare at her. _She didn't even flinch_! It infuriated him, "If you don't watch out you'll be next!" He snarled.

It was a lie, and she knew it, the way she smiled back at him proved it.

"You wouldn't do that to me dad, you love me too much!" She said, and bounced away.

Voldermort stared after her in utter fury. Stones and rocks exploded in the clearing.

"Go!" He barked and the Death Eaters fled. Izzie knew too much! He had to stop her going anywhere!

_Isabeau…_

I just loved making him mad. It was as if all the cruelty in the world was being repaid. Of course she knew she was right in the middle of all that cruelty, but it was fun watching him struggle with the temptation to kill her. And the way that he couldn't do it every time…she knew it made her invincible, he could never kill her.

It was a sort of morbid fascination, to come so close to death, yet never feel the fear she saw in others eyes was exhilarating. And she only knew one other person who could stand in front of him like she could. Her half brother. There was just one difference. Voldermort wanted to kill both of them, but he would only ever kill Harry.

But tonight was the night she would find this brother of hers. They had a lot to discuss!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: How the other half lives

Voldermort woke late the next day. He was instantly worried. Where was Isabeau…the child hadn't let him have a decent nights sleep since she got there. So where was she?

Voldermort held a Death Eater meeting. _She didn't even turn up_!

"Where is she?" He asked frantically.

"Uh…Isabeau?" Nott asked.

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldermort snapped and Nott fell to the ground, "Who the hell else would I be talking about? Santa Clause?" Then he realized what he said. "Oh god, now I sound like her!" He muttered in despair.

Another Death Eater bowed and asked, "My Lord, isn't Isabeau not being here a good thing?"

A flash of green and he too was dead. Two already…he must really be stressed.

"Of course it's not, then I don't know where she is and what she's doing! She's dangerous, and she knows too much!"

The Death Eaters all looked at each other. There weren't many of them left nowadays. Voldermort's temper was so short that he would kill them at the slightest slip up! And then he would get angry with the rest of them when he realized that he needed them!

Voldermort sighed, _why did I have to choose to be a Dark Lord? Why did I have to have a _child_! Why?_

_Isabeau…_

She sighed and stepped up onto the steps of Hogwarts. It was quite cold outside and she wanted a fire. No, she demanded one. So she marched up the steps, ignored the spluttering protests of and old, filthy snivelling man who had a ginger/grey cat following him.

Izzie rolled her eyes. If that was the sort of people Hogwarts employed then Izzie seriously doubted what Voldermort had told her about Dumbledore (well, technically he hadn't told her anything, she just loved to eavesdrop.), speaking about her father, she wondered how he was doing. Freaking out no doubt, wondering where the hell she was!

She continued into an Entrance Hall and then saw another set of large oak doors. So, thinking they looked important she opened them and walked in –

– Right when Dumbledore was speaking. She stopped as the whole hall turned to look at her.

"Oh, hello…um I'm lost." She said, quickly adopting an innocent sweet face (innocent?) and looked up at Dumbledore with sad eyes.

If what she heard was correct (and knowing her sources it probably wasn't much to go on.) then Dumbledore was a sucker for kids without parents, had been abandoned or were in pain.

Dumbledore nodded, and was about to speak when the grubby old man limped in and said, "Didn't look so lost when you stormed past without a second glance." He growled.

Izzie snorted, "I didn't see you, your clothes made you blend in with the wall." She told him. And then she turned back to Dumbledore, looking slightly smug. "My father…is sort of, uh, unreliable, and I was trying to find someone and well, I ended up here. Is this Hogwarts?" She asked, feigning ignorance.

Several people laughed and snorted, others gave her looks of disbelief.

"How big do you want a school to be?" She heard someone say.

She looked, it was a red head boy. Sitting next to a raven-haired boy who could only be the boy she had witnessed Voldermort attack the first time she saw him, at the graveyard.

She looked at them blankly for a moment before looking back up at Dumbledore as he spoke.

"Yes this is Hogwarts. May I ask your name?" He asked.

"Sure, you can ask." She answered. Then she quickly corrected herself this wasn't the Ruin's anymore, "Isabeau Marvelo. My fathers name was Evan Marvelo." She said.

If he didn't find out from that then Izzie knew she was safe – and that Voldermort's worries over how smart Dumbledore was had been greatly exaggerated.

She had found out that her mother's maiden name had been Evens. So that's why she said her father was Even. So she hadn't lied much…

A lot of people were looking at her in disbelief.

"Even Marvelo?" McGonagall asked.

She nodded. "Yes."

Someone gasped. Izzie looked over to see a bushy brown haired girl leaning forward and whispering something to Harry and his friend. Izzie frowned slightly when she felt someone staring at her. She looked back at the Staff table and gasped.

"You!" She yelled suddenly, "What are _you_ doing here?" She asked the greasy black haired, crooked nosed Snape.

"I could ask you the same thing. Does…_Even_, know you're here?"

Izzie snorted and shook her head.

Snape rolled his eyes. "What are you doing here then?"

"What else, to annoy father and meet-" She glanced over at Harry, "People. So can I be sorted now?"

"What makes you think that you can stay?" Snape asked

"You of all people should know that I _always_ get my way." She snarled with a glare worse then Voldermort's, arms crossed.

Snape looked away and muttered something indecipherable. Everybody was looking nervously from either Snape, Dumbledore or Izzie. Dumbledore waved his wand and a tatty black old hat appeared. Izzie eyed it distastefully.

"Try it on." Dumbledore told her.

Izzie walked up to the table warily and put on the hat, letting it fall over her eyes.

"_Hmm, interesting, very interesting. I could place you in Slytherin, you'd do well in there diffidently, but there's bravery and loyalty too, that would do well in Gryffindor…with your brother!"_ The hat murmured into her ear.

"I'll go with the lion thanks." Izzie muttered.

"_Are you sure? Yes? Just like your brother I see, oh well…GRYFFINDOR!_" The hat yelled for everyone to hear.

Izzie looked at Snape and grinned smugly.

Then she went and sat at the confused, cheering table. In fact, Izzie was pretty sure she had succeeded in confusing almost everyone…maybe not Dumbledore.

It was two days later when she spotted another familiar face in her potions class.

"Well if it isn't the busy bee!" She sneered, walking up behind Draco Malfoy.

He spun around in surprise. "You!"

"Me. I hope you're being a good little bee, you know he doesn't like busy bee's!" She said and then giggling, walked over to a free space at the back of the room where she had a good view of Harry.

Izzie didn't do much in her classes, she thought they were either boring or easy. Most of her time in potions was spent studding her half brother (who would occasionally glance back at her when she stared for too long) or harassing Snape.

"Why are you here?" He had hissed at her in their first class.

"None of your business!" She snapped, "If you don't go away I'll tell everyone about your handy little tattoo!"

Snape glared at her, "You wouldn't do that."

"Try me, it would be so entertaining to see just how mad he'd get when he finds out you slipped up!"

"Why?" He snarled.

"Because I don't like you. There are other students who actually _need_ help you know!" She said loudly, a wide grin spreading across her face.

"Ten-"

"I don't think so." She said over top of him, staring at him meaningfully.

Snape swept away with a swish of his rather annoying looking robes.

Today however she was sitting at the back, swinging on her chair and setting off random bits of music. No one seemed to know why Snape never punished her, or why he always left her alone. But it made Harry angry, because he never got away with anything. So Izzie decided to stick up for him too.

"Potter! What –" Snape barked.

Izzie decided that now would be a good time to tip her potion over. The cauldron crashed to the floor with a flick of her wand. Everyone looked back at her.

"Oops." She said in a way that made it obvious that she had done it on purpose.

Harry looked at her with a tilt of his head. She grinned back and looked at Snape.

"Sorry professor, but I needed your attention but you were to busy picking on Potter to notice and then my potion tipped and, well…" Izzie said innocently.

Ron snorted and started to cough. Izzie's grin got wider.

"You…just – oh!" Snape snapped in exasperation. He cleaned the potion and at that precise moment the bell went.

Izzie just laughed, grabbed her bag and left, saying as she went, "Bye Snivelly!"

He called after her, "You'll be gotten one day Isabeau!"

She just laughed more and headed to transfiguration.

"Hey!"

She turned to see Harry and his two friends walking after her.

"Thanks." Harry said.

She nodded, with a slight smile. "He's a jerk anyway's, I don't know why V-, why anyone trusts him." She said, quickly correcting herself.

Harry nodded, "Where'd you get the name from?" He asked as they continued down the hall.

"What Snivelly?" She laughed, "Saw some of his memories once, some kids were calling him that, I haven't let him live it down! He's such a jerk, and I know he wanted my Mum. I'm _so_ glad she got the guy she deserved, but then…that didn't last long!" She sighed and then looked at Harry with a grin. "So how was your life?"

Harry rolled his eyes. Izzie laughed. They entered into the Transfiguration class and took their usual seats, Izzie always at a spot where she could see Harry.

She listened for about ten minutes, then she interrupted.

"Yes, miss Marvelo?" McGonagall asked.

"Well, I just noticed, but…are the spells getting easier? 'Cause at the start of the year we were looking at… well it was still easy but they were harder spells then what we're doing now, now it's all easy! I feel like I learnt this when I was five!"

McGonagall stared at her in shock.

"What?" Izzie asked, slightly irritated that everyone was looking at her.

"You call this easy?" Ron asked, whose goblet was still pink and oinking like a pig.

Izzie snorted, "Yes."

"Miss Marvelo, would you perhaps set the record straight and tell us all where _you_ are up to in means of transfiguration?" McGonagall asked.

Izzie shrugged, "Sure, I'm past Animagi."

Everyone gaped at her, though, she thought Harry's was a little less surprised.

Finally McGonagall managed to speak again, "You can – you have an Animagi?"

"Not an." Izzie said with a smug smile.

McGonagall's mouth dropped and Hermione gaped at her.

"Show us then!" Malfoy told her.

She glared at him, "No."

"Why not?" He challenged, though he did shrink back from her stare.

"Because I don't want to, now shut up busy bee, before you say something that you'll regret!" She snapped and turned her icy stare away from him.

Malfoy shuddered.

Izzie looked back at McGonagall and then glanced quickly at Harry.

"You want me to show you?" She asked as if she was bored.

Most the class nodded.

Izzie shrugged stood up and then in a blink of an eye, a large black winged mare was standing in her place with sharp green eyes. Many people gasped. The horse turned its gaze to Harry who regarded it with a curious stare. Then it went to jump. Harry started backwards but as the horse reared and pushed off it slowly changed –

– into a small black fox (still with the sharp green eyes!). It landed on Harry's table. He looked at it in surprise – and then Izzie was sitting cross-legged on the table in front of him.

"So…you're Harry Potter?" She said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, you've known that for a while now." He answered.

She grinned, "Maybe…I hear you're my brother."

Harry stared at her… "WHAT?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Rules Are Made To Be Broken.

Harry stared at her for a moment before his eyes got wide and he yelled, "WHAT?"

Izzie blinked, "Ow, no need to shout I'm right in front of you! Gees." She muttered, "And yes, you are my brother, well actually you're my half brother, we have the same mother."

Harry shook his head, glancing from McGonagall to Izzie. "No, that's impossible, my mother only ever loved my dad."

"I know, she never really had a choice the night she was r- I was…conceived." She said choosing her words carefully; she didn't want to upset him.

Harry stared at her in shock, "Are- are you saying? …I don't believe you!"

"Look at your pictures of her. I know you have them, but we look exactly the same 'cept the colour of my hair! And you know it." Izzie said, staring at him with hard eyes.

Harry just looked at her and shook his head. Izzie sighed.

"Well go ask Dumbledore then, I'm sure he'd know. Because from what I've heard, James was very pissed and very upset." Izzie told him.

Harry stared at her. "Dumbledore knows?" He asked quietly.

Izzie smiled slightly knowing he'd just gotten angry, she had yet to see that. "Yep, all the dirty details too, I'm sure."

Harry's eyes went hard and he stared at the edge of the table, clenching his hands tightly so that his knuckles went white. He pushed himself up and walked to the door, Izzie – as did everyone else – followed him with her eyes.

"Should I come?" Izzie asked.

Harry nodded. Smiling Izzie got off the table and followed him, grinning at McGonagall as she went.

Izzie followed a way back, watching Harry as he walked. He was shaking slightly, and gripping his wand in a tight grip. They turned into the corridor that had Dumbledore's office at the end of it.

"Fizzing Whiz Bees." He snarled. Didn't work. "Lemon Drops, Burtie Botts Every Flavour Beans, Cockroach Cluster, -"

"Try Muggle sweets, like Mars Bars." Izzie suggested, and the Gargoyle sprang aside, "See!" Izzie exclaimed indicating the open door way.

Harry snarled and walked up the stairs. Izzie shrugged and followed him.

"Dumbledore!" Harry snapped blasting open the door.

"Harry, how nice to see you, what is the matter?"

Izzie rolled her eyes at the Headmasters calm voice; she always found it so irritating.

"You never told me I had a sister!" He snarled.

Izzie stood in the background to let him know it was her.

"That's because you don't." He said, looking at her.

"Then what am I?" She asked scathingly.

"You are of no relation to Harry Potter." He snapped.

She held her chin up, "You don't know me, don't judge me by my father, just remember that my mother was the same woman that gave birth to your saviour, your only chance of defeating the Dark Lord!" She snarled walking up closer.

"You have been living with him, willingly." Dumbledore retorted.

"Like I had a choice, what did you do? You advised them to throw me out onto the streets, I could've spent a year with my mother and then grown up with Harry at the Dursley's, who are my family too! Even as cruel as Harry's made them out to be, it still would've been a better life!" She snarled, her voice getting louder.

"Enough!" Harry yelled, "I want to know who your father is."

Izzie looked away. "You already know." She muttered quietly.

"Who? I want to know who?"

"I don't want to talk about it." She murmured and walked away, out of the office.

"Isabeau wait!" Harry called, chasing after her.

"Harry!" Dumbledore called.

He ignored the Headmaster and caught Izzie's arm. "I deserve to know what happened to my sister. I don't care if you don't want to tell me who you're father is. Is it really that bad?"

Izzie looked at him with an unreadable expression. "You, you called me your sister."

"Well you are." Harry said with a frown.

"Yes but, I thought you'd think like Dumbledore."

Harry shook his head, "No, I just found out I have a sister…why would I side with him?"

"Because he knows best…and he knows who my father is."

Harry looked at her for a moment. Then he shrugged, "Oh well. Do you play Quidditch?" He asked.

Izzie looked at him eyebrows raised. "No, never tried.

Harry grinned, "Come on then!"

"Where were you?" Hermione asked at dinner.

"Playing Quidditch." Harry answered.

"Is she really your sister then?" Ron asked quietly.

Harry shrugged, "Seems that way. We have the same mum."

Hermione frowned, "Who's her father?"

Harry shrugged again, "Dunno, she wouldn't say. But who cares, I mean, I have a _sister_! Family that's magical!" Harry was so happy he could have thrown off his shirt, jumped in the lake and danced with the giant squid…not really (thank God!) But he _was_ really happy, so happy he fired hexes at Malfoy all through the next day, not caring how many detentions he got in!

Izzie was happy with her half brother. They could make a good team. So she decided to explain to him one of her favourite games.

"You mean, just do what you want?" Harry summarised with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah." Izzie said, glad he had caught on so quickly.

"But…do you know how much trouble we'd get in?" He asked.

She shrugged, "If you get a detention, just don't go. You and me little brother…we could take over this school."

Harry laughed, "I'm not sure about _that_."

She looked at him, "Of course we could. I could do it by myself if I really wanted."

Harry just stared at her in disbelief as she got up and walked over to the fire. He followed, as he was liable to do these days.

"What makes you say you're older?" Harry asked.

Izzie laughed, "Because V- …I just know." She said hastily, mentally hitting herself for slipping up.

Harry tilted his head and looked at her. "Whose your Dad?" He asked.

Izzie shrugged, "Come on, let's go make plans. And bring the twins. I like them, and their sister…actually, just bring all the Weasley's but you can't bring Hermione. I don't like her. She'd just stuff it all up."

Harry laughed, "Ok, so where are we meeting?"

"Room of Requirement."

Harry shrugged, "I'll go set up then." He eyed her quizzically, "You're serious about this aren't you."

Izzie turned to him, "Of course I'm serious. After all, rules are meant to be broken."


	4. Chapter 4

**So, so, so VERY sorry. I got my story's mixed up! I can't believe i did that! so sorry, here are the actual chapters! please stay with me!**

**I disclaim now, for all future and past chapters, i dont own harry potter!**

Chapter four: A New Order.

"Can't we turn on the lights?" Ron asked.

Izzie rolled her eyes, "Scared of the dark."

"No!"

Harry and the twins sniggered.

"Only of what's in it." Ginny said.

Ron glared at her, "I'm not scared of anything."

Harry snorted, "Yeah right, what about that little spider just to your left?"

Ron yelped and scrambled away.

"That's what I thought." Harry said smugly.

Ron rolled his eyes and glared at his best friend. "Can we at least light some more candles?"

Izzie rolled her eyes again and hit him over the head with the book she was holding, "No idiot, then it wouldn't work, there has to be one for each of us."

"Oh."

George scratched his head, "So…what are we doing?"

Izzie sighed in frustration, "Taking over the school, but first we need to meet here at Midnight every night for the next week so it will work. Ok."

They all nodded, excitement buzzing around the room.

"I can't believe we're doing this!" The twins chimed.

Izzie giggled, "Yeah, this'll be fun. But first all of you need an Animagus form."

"How?" Almost everyone asked at once.

"Well, Harry already has his…I think you were trying to help Ron?" She asked.

Harry nodded.

"Great, well, lets find out what everyone is."

She pulled out a couple of vials and handed them around. The Weasley's – except Ron – took the orange potion.

"Drink it, don't worry it's safe." Harry told them.

They drank it. The three of them sat there for a minute before each of them turned into some sort of animal. And then back again.

"Why am I not surprised?" Harry muttered shaking his head when the twins both turned into identical Ring-tailed Mongooses. "Cunning and sneaky. I could've guessed.

"Wow!" Ginny exclaimed when she was herself again. (She was a Cheetah.)

"Yep. Now usually you'd have to work on those for…forever before you could change into them easily, but I have a better idea. I know a spell that speeds the process up. After working on our paper, every night for the next week we have to perform this spell. At the end of six days you'll all be able to change at will with no difficulty." Izzie explained.

"Cool." The Weasley's exclaimed, while Harry just moaned.

"How come no one told me? It took me ages!"

Izzie laughed, "Well we need nicknames."

"Well that's easy, just name them all Ginger." Harry laughed.

Several cushions were thrown at him. Harry fell back on the lounge laughing.

Izzie shook her head.

"Well Harry's already got his, Lightning." Ron said.

Izzie raised her eyebrows. "Wow, that's a good pick Ron."

"Sure is." Ginny agreed.

"You can be Ginger." Fred told Ginny.

"What?" Ginny exclaimed. "That's so not fair."

Harry sat up, "I think it suits you."

"You would." The twins murmured.

This time it was them who had the cushions thrown at them.

"How about dumb and dumber for them?" Harry muttered.

Izzie sniggered. "I was thinking wimp for Ron."

"Hey!" Ron exclaimed loudly.

They all laughed.

"All right, all right…Ron should be Redtooth." George said once they'd calmed down.

"Yeah I like that." Harry agreed, Ron looked happy enough with his new nickname.

"What about you two?" Ginny asked the twins.

"Well, we're red Mongooses and we're twins, work with it." Fred said bluntly.

"Well, what relates to twins, identical, like, double, pair, link…?" Ron rattled on.

"Wait, link." Ginny stopped Ron. "I like link, do something with that in it."

Harry nodded, "Yeah, Links, in place of twins, but if we're talking about you separately how about…Linkred? For Fred?"

Fred grinned, "Nah, make that Georges, more confusing for other people! And make it Redlink."

"Yeah, that's what we like!" George laughed, "And Fred can be Linkrouge?"

"I like it." Fred agreed. "Now it's Izzie's turn."

Everyone looked at her.

"Well, She's got two forms, like me, so she needs something that covers both." Harry said.

"Well, her forms are black…so how about Jet…something? Raven something." Ginny tried.

"Jetear?" Ron suggested.

Harry burst out laughing. Izzie hit him over the head,

"Shut up you idiot!"

Harry kept laughing. They all ignored him. Izzie thought about her life, her image.

"Emerald." Harry said suddenly.

They all looked at him.

"What?" Izzie asked.

"Emerald." Harry repeated, "You're eyes are green like Emeralds and you keep the colour when you transform and that will also mix people up because we could be talking about me."

They all stared at him.

"Gees Harry I never knew you were so smart." Fred said.

Harry rolled his eyes, "I can if I want to."

"Of course you can, you're related to me!" Izzie said snobbishly.

They all burst into laughter.

"Right, we need a name!" Izzie told them when she calmed down.

Everyone went silent.

"Well you have to help me pick one." She said in exasperation.

"Maraud-"

"No." Izzie said straight away.

They looked crest fallen.

"No copying. We have to be original."

"Where's the fun in copying anyway. The Marauders have their own legacy. Lets make ours." Harry added.

Izzie and Ginny nodded in agreement.

"How about… Ron's cool group!" Ron suggested.

Everyone looked at him with eyebrows raised.

"I was kidding, kid-ing. Gees." He said hastily.

"How about…Rebel Order?" Ginny suggested.

They considered it for a moment.

"I dunno, it's nice and simple…but I think it needs something more." Fred said.

Harry and George nodded in agreement.

Izzie contemplated it. They break rules, they do everything they can to drive everyone insane, they sneak around pulling pranks, and they always get away. They needed a name that covered all that… rebel was one, but what else could they use?

Marauder was taken…but what about raider? Or thief…Rebel Raiders…Shadow Rebels…

"Shadow Rebels?" Izzie suggested, "Or Rebel Raiders?"

"I like the first one." Harry said.

The Weasley's except Ginny agreed, "What about Rebel Whispers?"

Murmurs of agreement went around the room. Izzie nodded and pulled out a long piece of parchment.

The name imprinted itself on the top.

"Right. So that's done. So…Rules." She looked down smugly as the word rules appeared below 'Rebel Whispers'.

"Rules of what?" Ron asked.

"Our rules. For everyone else and us." Izzie explained with a roll of her eyes.

"Rule one: Rules cannot be changed unless a Majority vote has been held within the 'Rebel Whispers'." Harry said.

The invisible quill wrote up the rule. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Rule two: Rebel Whispers cannot be punished." Ginny suggested.

Izzie nodded and said, "How about, Whispers listen to no one. Sounds better, means the same thing."

Agreed.

"Death Eaters are stupid idiots who can't sing and look very funny in pink robes. Do not say otherwise." Izzie said wisely, making the others burst out laughing.

"Your not serious are you?" Ron finally asked.

"Of course I am. It goes down, it can be number fourteen."

They all stared at her. Even Harry looked utterly bewildered.

They went on like that. Some rules serious, others just for fun, others advice, until the list was finished and they went on to other things. Like how they could begin to take over, their signature. By the time they left and went to bed Izzie was exhausted.

When she woke she felt like she hadn't got any sleep.

"Miss Marvelo, Mr Potter that is not school uniform." McGonagall snapped in class.

Izzie yawned, "It's Izzie, ok, Izzie…and I don't care about the stupid school uniform, it sucks." She snapped putting her head on the table.

"You will have detention if you don't go and change now."

"Oh bite me." Izzie snapped.

"I beg your pardon!"

"She said 'Bite me'," Harry growled, "Some of us are trying to sleep so would you mind maybe keeping it down?"

Izzie looked at him. He looked worse than her. Ron was already snoring on his desk. Izzie laughed.

"He looks more like a pig than a lion to me." She laughed.

Harry laughed weakly, he was really too tired to do much else. "Did we have to stay up so late?" He moaned, resting his head back on the table, summoning up a pillow as he did so.

Izzie rolled her eyes, "How can I be related to you? You're a wimp!"

Harry shrugged, "You are."

"I am what?" Izzie asked, watching him in amusement.

"My sister…" He replied sleepily.

"I know that."

"Tired, sleep now, love you…"

Izzie stared in shock at her half brother when he murmured those last words, as did everyone else in the room. She couldn't believe that he'd just said that, no one had ever said that to her. But Harry didn't see the shocked faces of his classmates and he didn't hear the sharp intake of breath from McGonagall and Hermione. He was focused on hearing only one thing.

"I-I love you too." Izzie replied quietly.

Almost instantly he was asleep. Izzie watched him; the slow even breaths he took while he slept and instantly became more attached to her little brother. And she vowed to protect him. She would never let her father hurt him.

_Voldermort_…

"Are you sure?" He demanded, shaking the terrified teenager in front of him.

"Y-yes my Lord."

"She diffidently replied to it." Voldemort asked a hint of panic in his voice.

Draco Malfoy nodded quickly.

Voldermort dropped the boy and started pacing, "How could she do this to me? The little blood traitor! I'll kill her!"

"Master?"

Voldemort turned to Severus Snape in a panic, "What?" He snapped.

"My Lord," Snape bowed, "I was wondering, what if she was just acting, for show, trying to look like she cared about the Potter brat, maybe she's getting close to him so she can turn him over to you?"

Voldermort stared at him, thinking it over, "That's it, that's _exactly_ it! Yes you're right, that's what she was doing, she's just working for me, yes, of course." But deep inside he didn't believe it; he was just making excuses to calm himself down. He didn't want to believe that his own daughter had betrayed him, though how could he blame her, she was after all the daughter of Lily Potter.

"Right, Severus, I want you to keep constant watch on her!"

"Of course, my Lord!"

Then Voldemort went back to his room and continued pacing, torturing anyone who came to disturb him.

_Izzie…_

Izzie wondered around at lunch and finally decided on coming to a stop at the Great Hall. She was a bit hungry.

"Hey." Harry murmured, sneaking up beside her.

Izzie jumped, "That's my job you know."

Harry grinned and with a start Izzie noticed a pair of long canine teeth.

"Harry…are those _wolf_ teeth?" She asked incredulously.

Harry's grin got wider, "Maybe."

"You didn't get them stuck there did you?"

"No. I just wanted them."

"Why?"

Harry laughed, "'Cause it makes people nervous."

Izzie shook her head and laughed, "Come on little brother, let's go eat."

"Sure, I'm starved!"

"You're always starved."

"Mr Potter and Miss Marvelo," Dumbledore called, "You should be in Uniform."

Harry grinned again, "Maybe later."

A few people gasped, though whether it was because of his teeth or because he had so obviously disobeyed Dumbledore, Izzie didn't know.

Dumbledore seemed to struggle with himself. "Would you please both go and change, or I will have to deduct points."

"I'm sorry, but that system is no longer yours to run!" Izzie said with a grin, and with that she flicked her wand and the points all seemed to change.

Gryffindor was first, Ravenclaw second, Hufflepuff third and Slytherin dead last. Then Izzie turned to her brother,

"Change my mind, I'm not hungry anymore."

Harry groaned, "But I'm _starving_!"

"Do you have to ruin the effect of everything?" She asked, hands on hips.

Harry smiled smugly, "Yep."

Izzie sighed, turned and walked out, leaving her brother behind.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Presents and Kisses.

_Voldemort…_

He paced the halls of the Ruins. He was beginning to get nervous. Was Isabeau really working for him? All he knew was every few days he would get a basket full of sweets and flowers and a card saying '_Hope you like them daddy!_' it was more then he could bear! Today though he didn't get a basket, he got the real thing.

"Hello Daddy."

Voldemort jumped and spun around. "Isabeau?"

She smiled, "Who else would it be? You don't have any other daughters do you?" She asked, feigning shock.

"Of course not you silly girl!" Voldemort snapped, or so he hoped. "What have you been doing? Where have you been?"

She giggled, "Honestly Daddy, if you don't know that then you're losing your touch. I'm sure you've had a few people spying on me at all times." She said conversationally, picking up a dusty book and throwing it back down again. "I was wondering, since I am your only daughter, and you love me _so_ much…and my birthday is in three days. Can I have a motorbike?" She asked.

"What? Don't be ridiculous I'm not getting you a motorbike."

Isabeau's face fell, "But Daddy, it's my seventeenth birthday! I should get _something_ good!"

"No! Why do you want some stupid Muggle thing anyway?" Voldemort spat the word Muggle like a bad taste.

"No not a _Muggle _one, a _flying_ one. And I want a pet, and to pant my room emerald green, and a gold bracelet – made by goblins…and I think that's it. I'll tell you if I want anything else!" She said sweetly.

Voldemort stared at her in disbelief; _I'm not even that picky! _He thought in shock.

Isabeau stared up at him with big eyes, "Please." She said.

Voldemort frowned, this kid _never_ said please. He sighed, "Alright, everything but the motorbike."

Isabeau frowned, "But I want the motorbike!" She said stubbornly.

"No!"

"Yes, I want a flying motorbike and I want it green."

"No!"

"I WANT A FLYING MOTORBIKE!" She yelled, she picked up another book and threw it across the room; it smashed into very valuable glass jars.

"Wait stop! Ok I'll get you the damn motorbike!" Voldemort said quickly, "Just don't break anything else!"

Isabeau adopted her annoyingly sweet smile again, "Thank you Daddy! Oh and I want a panther for a pet." She added and bounced out of the room.

Voldemort slumped into a nearby chair. "Great, a panther and flying motorbike and a gold bracelet made by goblins! Just great!"

Voldemort sent out four Death Eaters to go and get Isabeau's requests. Then he began pacing around.

"You know you should get a stress ball. It might help." Isabeau said wisely from a door.

Voldemort sighed, "What do you want _now_?"

"A sword."

"_What_?"

"A sword, I want a sword. I saw that new guy with one – he's kinda cute too, good pick – anyway, he let me try it, so can I have one?"

"No."

Isabeau's face fell again and her eyes began to water. Voldemort however, did not change his mind. He was _not_ going to give the child a weapon. Realizing that the tears were not working Isabeau regained her stubborn face,

"I want a sword."

"No!" And he let the room.

Isabeau followed him all day, tripping him over, talking over him in meetings, yelling at him to give her a sword, crying, torturing Death Eaters, throwing things, ruining all the rooms, blowing up the meeting room just as everyone was leaving and just when Voldemort thought she couldn't get any worse the Ruin's began to shake.

"What are you doing?" Voldemort yelled.

"I WANT A SWORD!" She screamed.

Voldemort finally gave in and Isabeau left with a smile on her face. As she was leaving she pointed to the knew Death Eater Voldemort had managed to recruit – he was a dark haired, blue eyed, kid who had lived on the streets of the Muggle world and didn't know good from bad –

"Can he be my guard?" She asked quietly with her sweet voice.

"What?" Voldemort asked incredulously – he highly doubted that this child needed a guard; actually, he probably needed a guard more than her!

"That boy, I want him to be my guard…or something like that." She said.

"Why?" Voldemort snapped.

Isabeau turned to him, eyes hard, "Because I want it!" She yelled.

"Why?" Voldemort yelled.

"'Cause he's cute!" She giggled.

Voldemort rolled his eyes, "Why, why is this happening to me?" He muttered. "Fine!"

Isabeau left with the boy trailing behind her, rather confused as to what was happening, but at least Voldemort had gotten rid of his daughter for a day. Maybe now he would be able to kill something!

_Isabeau…_

Izzie grinned as Aidan followed her. She did like the look of him, and he was a smart ass. She didn't mind that either.

"So Aidan, what did my father say to get you into his clutches?" She asked.

Aidan shrugged, "Told me I'd get a bed, food, and a lot of coins. Good enough for me. I guess you're just a bonus." He added, grinning at her.

Izzie broke into a fit of giggles, unable to believe he had just said that to her. She had looked into the boy's past and found out that he was a thief, living on the streets his whole life…just like her.

"You better not let my father hear you say that…or my brother for that matter."

Aidan cocked his head, "You have a brother?"

"Yeah, we have the same Mum. So no, he's not Voldemort's."

"Oh, ok." He said.

Izzie looked back at him; at least he didn't flinch at Voldemort's name like everyone else did.

"Where have you been?" Harry snapped when they walked into the Great Hall. "And whose he?"

Izzie shrugged, giggling at Aidan's face as he looked at the massive room, "It's bigger than the Ruin's!" He exclaimed loudly.

Izzie burst out laughing. "Yeah!" And then she hit him over the head, "And don't talk about that, remember!" She hissed.

"Oh, right…I forgot for a moment."

"Obviously." Izzie rolled her eyes, "His name is Aidan. He's…an acquaintance, of my father's."

She looked up as Snape started choking on his food. Aidan looked up and frowned,

"What's he doing here?" He asked, still too loud.

Izzie rolled her eyes and hit him over the head again, "Do you listen to anything I say? Don't say another word about anything to do with…_him_!" She growled.

Aidan faltered for a moment before he shrugged, "Whatever."

Harry was standing with his arms crossed, looking very peeved. Izzie grinned,

"Don't worry Harry, you're still my favourite!" She laughed, hugging him.

Harry smiled smugly, "Better be."

Izzie laughed, "I think I'm rubbing off on you."

Harry shrugged grinning again, showing his canine teeth. Aidan stared at them in surprise.

"Man, things just keep getting weirder and weirder around you people." He muttered.

"Just remember you're one of us _people_ now." Izzie said, then she turned to Harry, "So what are you getting me for my birthday?" She asked.

Aidan frowned, "What's with the change of attitude…don't you usually demand everything?"

Izzie frowned, "So?"

"Well, its just I heard you were the biggest bitch and you're never nice to anyone…at least, that's what that blonde guy said." Aidan explained with a shrug.

Izzie couldn't help it, everyone else gasped and thought she was going to do something to the boy, but instead she burst out laughing again. She bit her lip and tried to stop laughing.

"Yeah, you'll get that with her…I'm just special." Harry told Aidan.

"So I guess you're Harry then?" Aidan asked.

Harry nodded. Aidan held out his hand,

"Aidan."

They shook hands and then turned back to Izzie who was watching them in amusement. She looked at Harry and shook her head.

"If you knew…" She murmured, then she sat down and started to eat, ignoring all the stares all aimed in her direction.

Aidan frowned, "Is she-?"

"Yes." Harry cut him off.

Aidan nodded, "Right…so, she said I had to ask you if I wanted in on this…club, you've got."

Harry grinned. "Got a name?"

Aidan frowned, "I already told you, Aidan."

Harry laughed, "No, got a nickname? And a Animagus?"

"Uh…yeah." He said slowly, "I was the Night Crawler. And…that ani-whatsit thing is an animal right? Well mines a wolf."

"No kidding?" Harry exclaimed, "Me too!"

Aidan raised his eyebrow's, "Awesome, what kind?"

"Grey wolf, but I'm all black."

"I'm grey wolf too! I'm actually grey though."

Harry laughed, "That's really weird."

"You got that right." Aidan agreed.

Harry grinned, "Right, well…you need a smaller name then 'Night Crawler' and just so you know…no telling _anyone_ about anything that goes on in the Rebel Whispers."

Aidan hesitated, glanced at Izzie and then nodded, "Ok. I'm in."

"Hang on…I can't decide on my own. Need a majority vote."

"Can you prank?" The twins asked.

Aidan nodded, "Hell yeah!"

The twins grinned and then shrugged, "He's got…" Fred started.

"Our vote." George finished.

Aidan shook his head in bewilderment. Izzie laughed.

"You get used to it." Ginny told him.

"Well that's three." Harry said.

"Four idiot." Izzie rolled her eyes, "I mean, I _was_ the one who brought him along."

Ron sighed, "Yep, I'm out voted anyway."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Don't mind him, he's been in a bad mood all day. He's just sore I beat him."

Ron rolled his eyes and mumbled something under his breath. Harry sniggered. Izzie grinned, knowing Ginny was talking about the Animagus forms. Ron was the last to finish. Izzie and Harry had already had theirs, the twins finished at the same time, first and then Ginny the other day…and Ron just after that, but he had wanted to beat her.

Aidan took a seat, "So, can we just eat anything?" He asked.

Izzie grinned, "Yeah! It's _way_ better than home!"

Aidan grinned, "You got that right."

Izzie saw Harry frown though and she tried to look casual. She knew her brother was annoyed that this new stranger appeared to know her father yet he didn't. But he trusted her, and Izzie knew he wouldn't question her. Though she didn't like lying to him…Harry always seemed to find a way to make her feel guilty about things she shouldn't do. It was really annoying actually, because no one else could.

Izzie decided to distract herself, "Hey Ron, when are you going to ask Hermione out?" She asked.

Ron choked on the chicken he was eating and Hermione dropped her glass of juice. The twins cracked up laughing, Ginny giggled – thumping Ron on the back and Harry stood there smirking.

"I guess that's a 'I'm not sure?'" Izzie asked.

Ron glared at her. "Why don't you go make out with your new boyfriend?" He snapped.

Izzie grinned and shrugged, "If you insist." And she slid over to Aidan and to everyone's shock (including Aidan's) kissed him.

When she finally let go of Aidan Izzie said, "Hmm, hot, smart, asshole _and_ a good kisser. I am good at picking." And she jumped up and stood well away from Harry.

Harry stood glaring daggers at both Ron and Aidan.

"Hey, she kissed me!" Aidan defended.

Harry glared at him still. "Don't let it happen again!" He snapped, his voice low and dangerous, then he turned to Ron, "She would've done that if you hadn't said that!"

"How was I supposed to know she'd do it?" Ron yelped.

Harry glared at him. "Because she likes to make a scene!" He yelled.

Ron jumped, "Sorry!"

"You better be!" Harry snapped.

Ginny sighed, "Harry, shut up, overprotective brothers are overrated…don't make Izzie's life a living hell."

Izzie nodded her agreement, "Yeah, I can kiss who I like!" She said, she went to step towards Aidan but Harry grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the hall. "Or not." She sighed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Birthday's and takeovers.

It was finally the end of the week and the Rebel Whispers were ready to officially takeover. Though they had already taken over some parts, such as the scoring system. But today they were making it official.

"Ok, ready?" Harry asked.

"You can't tell me you're not, we've practised this for ages!" Izzie sighed.

"Have not! We only just finished adjusting the papers, and Aidan hasn't been here long!" Ron argued.

Izzie rolled her eyes, "Aidan is a big boy Ron, I'm sure if he was lost he'd tell us."

Aidan grinned, "Nah, I'm not lost! How 'bout you Lightning? You lost?"

"Me? No way! Why would you say that Duskpaw?" Harry replied with a grin.

"Just wondering Lightning, never know when there's a wolf in need of being found!"

And the two boys cracked up laughing. Izzie sighed wondering why she thought it was a good idea to bring these two together. Ever since they met they had been as bad as the twins! And _always_ talking about the wolves.

Ron grinned, "You two and your wolves…lions are better!"

"Whatever you say Redtooth, I'm sure one day you'll be king of the jungle…after you've conquered the bush!" Aidan laughed.

The twins even sniggered at that. Ron just scowled.

"Don't worry Ron, I have faith in you! You'll prove this dumb, lost wolf wrong!" Harry told his best friend.

Ron grinned, "Yeah!"

Aidan pouted, "I'm not lost!"

"But you are dumb." The twins sniggered.

"Ha, ha!" Aidan rolled his eyes.

Izzie and Ginny shook their heads. "Are we the only normal ones around here?" Ginny asked.

"I think so." Izzie giggled watching as Aidan tried to get out of Harry's headlock. She shook her head and whistled loudly, "Come on idiots, we've gotta take over this school by sundown, you're acting like a pack of wild animals!"

The boys all looked at each other, grinning, "We Are!" They all yelled, and then fell about laughing.

"Alright we're coming." Harry sighed finally, "Might as well get it over with!"

And they all traipsed down to the Great Hall.

"Mr Potter, I will tell you one last time before you and your friends get in serious trouble, get your uniforms on, undo whatever you have done to the score board and stop the snowing in the dungeons!" Dumbledore asked, his voice betraying slight irritation.

Harry laughed, "Yeah, that snow one was fun!"

"Got that right, not to light but not to heavy, just right for _fury coats_!" Aidan added and he and Harry cracked up laughing, giving each other a high five.

Fred sighed, "They really are stealing our spotlight!"

"We are just going to have to upgrade!" George sighed also.

They looked at each other and grinned, "Just as a warning, anyone wanting to enter the Great Hall after eight thirty will have to dance the tango with someone." They called.

The rest of the Rebel Whispers looked at them.

"Since when?" Aidan asked… "Ouch!" He yelped the twins had both stepped on his toes. "That's right, I remember now."

Harry and Ron sniggered.

Dumbledore however, for once, did not look amused, or even calm. "And how do you think you will be doing this?"

"Oh, it's easy, just get the spell and put it on the doors." Aidan told him smartly.

McGonagall rolled her eyes, "Do you realize how much trouble you will be getting in?"

Aidan sighed and turned to Harry, "Can we, _please_ take her off the list?"

"No, I like McGonagall she's awesome. She has to stay." Harry objected (it was one of the only things they disagreed on).

"Oh." Aidan wined.

"Mr Potter, you still have detention, which has extended to –"

"Don't care!" Harry cut Umbridge off.

"I beg your pardon, I was talking to you –"

"Blah, blah, blah!" Harry said loudly, covering his ears.

"Oh that's really mature!" Izzie said sarcastically.

"I like immature." Harry told her before going back to acting like a child. "Blah, blah, blah!"

Aidan stared at him. "Don't we have a school to take over?"

"Shut up!" Harry snapped childishly, "I'm annoying the Witch Bitch."

Aidan shook his head.

"This is your fault you know." Izzie told him.

"My fault?" Aidan cried indignantly.

Izzie nodded. "Yes. If you didn't meet him he wouldn't be like this!"

"Actually, it started when he met you." Ron pointed out.

Izzie glared at him.

"Sorry." Ron said quickly.

"Right. Harry! School takeover is commencing right now! SHUT UP!" Izzie yelled.

Harry stopped yelling and smiled, revealing his pointy wolf teeth.

"Hey, who're the presents for?" Aidan asked, pointing to several boxes.

Izzie looked over at them and squealed in delight.

"Ow!" Ron moaned.

Izzie looked through them all. "Which ones should I open first?" She asked.

"These are _your_ presents?" Ron asked incredulously.

Izzie smiled. "I expect so." Then she added darkly. "They better be or he'll pay."

She grabbed the smallest box and tore it open. It was the gold bracelet! She put the bracelet on and giggled girlishly.

Then she looked at the next smallest. It was a long thin package. She knew what this one was. Opening it she found a long sharp sword with a red and black hilt. She gasped.

"Wow! Well at least he has style." Izzie murmured.

She strapped it around her back, getting it comfortable before she turned to the next present.

"Miss Marvelo, I mu-"

"Hush up Dumbly, you're ruining my birthday!" Izzie snapped as she turned to the next present – which was possibly the biggest.

Izzie was practically jumping up and down with excitement as she pulled the box apart and revealed a large motorbike.

"Oh that is _so_ unfair!" Harry groaned.

Izzie giggled. "Don't worry, I'm sure I can share a _little_ bit."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Gee thanks."

"So what's in that one?" Ron asked, pointing at a large box, only slightly smaller than the motorbike's.

Izzie grinned and tapped the box lightly, receiving a sharp growl. Izzie could barely contain her excitement. She opened the box and the little panther nearly tackled her.

"Oh it's so _cute_!" She exclaimed, picking up the cub and cuddling it.

The panther seemed too surprised to do anything.

"You got a _panther_ for your birthday?" Harry exclaimed.

Izzie grinned. "Don't worry Harry, I'll get you a wolf for your's."

"Ok then!" Harry said happily, "Oh, and here's your present." He said, pulling out a small box and throwing it too her.

"Oh!" She said excitedly, ripping off the paper and opening the box. Inside was a beautiful silver chain that looked like vines, and on the end of the chain was a tear drop pendant with a emerald in the middle of it. She breathed out.

"It's gorgeous, thank you Harry!" She whispered.

Harry nodded.

She put the necklace on with a grin and with a flick of her wand the motorbike was gone. Still cradling the panther she turned to face her band of warriors.

"Well, are we taking over or not?"

They all looked at each other and grinned.

"Of course!"

Things happened so quickly students and teachers didn't know what hit them. All they knew was that they learned to use the advice and rules that the Rebel Whispers had set out for everyone.

Hermione had cornered them that night (yes the bushy haired bookworm was so scary she managed to corner six people by her self) and was yelling about how stupid they were.

"I can't believe you did this! What's gotten into you all? This is ridiculous; you can't take over a _school_! Dumbledore is _furious_; you're getting yourself in a lot of trouble!" She scolded.

Izzie sighed and started to say something when Hermione cut her off.

"And this?" She yelled, brandishing the piece of parchment of rules that had been copied several times and handed out all over the school. "This is, it's just- argh! I can't believe you left me out." She said huffily.

Izzie rolled her eyes. "As if, Ron would die if we did that."

Hermione looked surprised and Ron started to cough, going red.

"You put me in?" Hermione asked.

Izzie scoffed. "Of course I did, you really think I'm that mean?"

Everyone's silence gave her the answer she was expecting.

"Fine. Whatever, but I put you in there. Sorry if you don't like the name but that's just tough." She told Hermione.

"Well what's the name?" Hermione asked.

"Bushtail."

Hermione looked surprised and then blushed. "Thanks."

Izzie grinned. "I knew you'd come round."

"Wait. Hermione doesn't have an animagus!" Aidan objected.

"I already thought of that. Hermione is more skilled than you bunch of idiots, she'll get it in no time." Izzie said in her bossy manner.

The others rolled their eyes, deciding to ignore Izzie's teasing.

Hermione sighed and handed the piece of paper to a kid passing by. "You'll need this." She muttered.

Izzie cackled madly. "I should make armies more often."

"You?" Harry asked incredulously.

Izzie nodded. "Well I am the soul creator of this little group."

"You are not!" Harry objected.

Izzie rolled her eyes. "My idea, my brains."

The others started to object.

"Shut up or I'll hex you!" She snapped.

They stopped yelling instantly – Izzie's hexes were dangerous. She grinned smugly,

"That's what I thought."

"So what are you going to call your panther?" Fred asked.

Izzie considered it for a moment and then smiled. "Lily-flower." She said quietly.

"It's a girl?" Ron asked.

Izzie sighed and hit him over the head. "Well I wouldn't give her a girl name if she wasn't!"


	7. The Rules

**Rebel Whispers.**

**Rules and Advice:**

Rules cannot be changed unless a Majority vote has been held within the Rebel Whispers.

Rebel Whispers listen to no one.

Rebel Whispers oblige to no punishment.

It is compulsory for all people within Hogwarts (including teachers) to wear uniform, except all members of Rebel Whispers.

It is compulsory for all classes to be practical.

There is to be no magic outside class unless in duelling class.

Duelling classes will be held in the Great Hall on Saturdays.

Hogsmade trips are once a month, except for Rebel Whispers who may go when they wish (whether you like it or not.).

Anyone out of bed after curfew (ten o'clock) will have to face a night in the Forbidden Forest.

Watch out for where you walk.

No insults are to come to Lily or James Potter.

Sirius Black is INNOCENT!!! Do not say otherwise.

Peter Pettigrew is a worthless rat that should be feed to a Hippogriff! Do not say otherwise.

Voldemort IS BACK!!! Do not say otherwise.

Death Eater's are stupid idiots who can't sing and look very funny in pink robes. Do not say otherwise.

Voldemort is a stupid, annoying snake guy who has a funny nose, get over it. Do not say otherwise.

Teachers are to be respected, even Snape, unless of course if he is being an ass, then you can feel free to hex him as you please.

If Snape is being an ass call him Snivellus.

Snape can only punish Slytherin's.

Since Dolorous Umbridge is not a teacher but a 'High Inquisitor' she does not have to be respected as she is a -----!

Do not go near the Greenhouse without written permission or when in class.

Do not harm in any way a students pet or familiar.

House Elves must be treated with respect and kindness.

Remus Lupin was the best DADA teacher EVER!!! He should be hired again. In fact he was the best teacher all together.

Minerva McGonagall is the next best teacher ever.

Not all Werewolves are bad, do not insult them.

Do not insult 'half-breeds'.

The phrase 'Bite Me' is now owned by Rebel Whispers, it is illegal for anyone else to say.

Again, be careful which door you walk through.

Keep all Valuables locked away at all times.

Any Slytherin with a wand out in hallways is to be hexed no matter the cause.

Any Slytherin who pisses Harry Potter off is to be hexed.

Do not say Ron Weasley is scared of spiders.

Luscious Malfoy needs a haircut!!!

Don't start complaining Malfoy.

Malfoy is now the AMAZING BOUNCING FERRET!!

Go to the seventh floor to get your own Skiving Snack Boxes from the 'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes'

Do not piss off Harry Potter or Izzie Marvelo if you know what is good for you.

The Marauder's RULE!!! Do not say otherwise.

Dolorous Umbridge cannot ban anyone from anything.

All 'High Inquisitor' rules are to be ignored as they SUCK.

All pranksters and mischief-makers are to report to the Weasley Twins, Gred and Feorge.

Draco Malfoy should keep an eye on his stuffed teddy bear or it might be hung by its ears on the top of the astronomy tower.

People with unusually long canine teeth are not always Vampires. Do not tease them.

The above are now laws of the Rebel Whispers Code; if any person or thing does not comply you will be met with punishments that automatically take effect. The punishment will not wear off until it is fulfilled or a member of the Rebel Whispers has undone the curse. These laws abide to everyone, including teachers.

**Punishments:**

Spending up to a week in the Forbidden Forest.

Having to wear a temporarily permanent sign saying _please hex or curse me if I speak_.

Having all owned things removed for up to a week.

Constant pranks for a week.

Beaten and banned from all activities.

**Members:**

Emerald.

Lightning.

Redlink.

Linkrouge.

Redtooth.

Ginger.

Bushtail.

Duskpaw.

In other words,

Weasley's

Harry Potter.

Izzie Marvelo.

Aidan Reave.

Hermione Granger.

And that's all we have to say. So enjoy the rest of your lives at Hogwarts!


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: The Beginning Of A Plan

"I wonder what sort of Animagus Voldemort has." Harry said abruptly.

The group looked at him.

"Is that really relevant?" Hermione asked.

Harry pouted, "Ron says irrelevant stuff all the time. Why can't I?"

"Because you're meant to be smart, if you said irrelevant stuff all the time, you wouldn't be alpha." Aidan told him.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I don't care. I am alpha; I can do whatever I want."

Izzie coughed expectantly. "I know this little wolf thing you have going is keeping you both amused and out of my hair, but if anyone is the leader, it is _me_."

Harry stared at her with his piercing gaze for a long moment. "I still want to know what Moldy's Animagus is."

Izzie sighed and then smiled, "Actually, so would I."

Aidan grinned, "That would be fun. I bet it would be a snake."

"I think it would be a crocodile!" Ron said enthusiastically.

Everyone stared at him.

"What?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I'm related to an idiot."

"Do you even,"

"Know what,"

"A croco,"

"Dile is?"

Ginny sighed. "I'm related to three idiots." She muttered as Ron stared at the twins in confusion.

Harry just laughed. "You have to teach me how you do that."

Fred raised his eyebrows. "Harry, finishing another person's sentence would require a person to finish the sentence with."

"Which you don't seem to have." George added.

Harry pouted. "I have a sister."

"You have Ginny." Izzie stated.

Ginny blushed.

Lily-flower suddenly jumped on Aidan… whish she seemed to find extremely amusing. In fact, so did the others.

Aidan growled and shoved the panther cub off him.

"Oh, Aidan, I need you to teach me how to use this sword." Izzie said suddenly.

Aidan looked over at her with an odd grin. "Ok."

"Hey, that's not fair. I want a sword!" Harry objected.

"Yeah so do we!" The twins added.

"And me!" Ginny said.

"I want one as well!" Ron exclaimed.

Hermione just eyed the sword on Izzie's back warily.

Izzie sighed. "I suppose I could get you all one. But it would have to be for your birthdays."

The Weasley's cheered.

"But my birthday isn't until next year!" Harry moaned.

Izzie rolled her eyes. "Well than you'll get your's early."

"But you said you'd get me a wolf for mine."

"I'll get you a wolf and a sword." Izzie said in exasperation.

"Ok!"

Izzie rolled her eyes. Then she fiddled with the silver necklace Harry had given her for her birthday.

"Hmm. Ok guys. I have a plan. Duskpaw, you get ready to teach us how to use weapons." Izzie commanded.

Aidan grinned and took off out of the room within seconds.

"Links I want you to set up a room somewhere for your experiments, and then I want you to teach us some of your prank tricks." Izzie ordered them.

The twins nodded and followed Aidan out of the room, with identical grins on their faces.

"Ginger, set up a hex room."

Ginny nodded and left.

"Bushtail, I want a room set up and you ready to teach us anything we might need to know about previous wars, the Dark Lord's tendencies and followers, and anything else you might think relevant."

"You've just doomed us all." Ron groaned, earning a slap on the head by Hermione as she passed.

"Redtooth, your in charge of strategies. I want you to set up a room so the floor is a map of the school. Then we'll go over putting up defences."

Ron left without question, though he was slightly confused.

Harry looked over at his rebellious sister. "So what do we do?"

She grinned. "You and I, dear brother, are going to communicate."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "I'm guessing we're not talking about Muggles of Wizards?"

"Oh no, by all means, Muggles and Wizards if you wish. But animals and magical creatures first." Izzie said.

Harry nodded. "Alliances." He stated, getting an idea of his sister's plan.

She nodded with a small smile.

Harry tilted his head to the side. "You know, I always pictured the war to be a _little_ different from this."

Izzie laughed. "That was before you met me."

"It was."

Harry got up and left the room, "I might take a while longer than the others." He said, glancing back at her.

Izzie laughed, "Go Lightning."

Harry grinned. Izzie blinked and a large black wolf was running off in her brother's place.

"Now for Daddy dearest." She murmured.

_Ruins…_

Izzie wandered the halls quietly. Where was everyone? Had Voldemort finally lost it and killed everyone.

Izzie sniggered. She would find it extremely amusing if he had.

She almost didn't see the little yellow duckling before she trod on it. "Oh!" She gasped in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

The duckling chirped and started to run away. Izzie scooped it up before it got too far. "Hey, it's ok, I won't hurt you. But the idiots who run around here probably will. You shouldn't be here."

She started to walk out of the ruins. When she got near the forest she placed the duckling on the ground.

"Run along. Don't want you getting squished now do we?" She said to it.

Then she turned and ran back to the crumbling mansion to find and irritate her father.

_Voldemort…_

"That was much to close." He muttered, slipping behind a door before Isabeau could spot him.

He sighed and turned to look at the room. And groaned.

It was _her_ room.

Good thing he had sent everyone away on business. He wanted to get this war over with. Without his infuriating daughter interfering. Which didn't seem likely. It was only a matter of time before she cornered him again, and demanded what ever she wanted this time. He was going to go insane.

"Maybe I should have been a tax agent?" He murmured.

"Daddy?" Izzie called sweetly.

He groaned. That meant she'd found him.

"Hi daddy!" She said, coming in the room.

Voldemort just groaned.

"I was wondering, that sword is _so_ pretty, well, I wanted to know if I could get some more?" She asked.

Voldemort stared at her in disbelief. "How many?" He asked in defeat, knowing it was pointless to argue.

"Six." She said confidently.

"_Six_?" Voldemort exclaimed.

"Well they are _exceptionally_ nice."

Voldemort groaned. He just knew he was going to regret this. "Fine."

"Thank you daddy!"

Voldemort sighed and felt like blowing something up. Turning he looked out the window and flicked his wand… several parts of the ruins exploded.

"Maybe you should look into anger management? It might do you good. And buy some new cloths, black is such a depressing colour, no wonder you are so grumpy all the time, here I'll help you." Izzie flicked her own wand and left quickly.

Voldemort looked down at his robes and snarled angrily. They had been turned into a rainbow. The colours swirled around each other and the light reflected off the walls in little glimmers of colour.

He was going to kill that child one day, either that or he was going to kill himself!

_Isabeau…_

Izzie laughed as Ron slipped and Aidan's dagger sliced across his shoulder.

"Concentrate." Aidan growled.

"I am!" Ron snapped ignoring the sting in his shoulder, a week ago he would have stopped and complained about it.

Izzie was sitting impatiently on the side lines watching. Surprisingly, Ron was a quick learner. They all were. And they were all very good. Izzie was happy about that. If she wanted to drive her father to the limit they had to be prepared for whatever he brought on when he snapped.

Another two weeks and Izzie guessed they would be ready. They had booby-traps up all over the school. Not only for the students or teachers, but for intruders. Harry had spent four nights running through the forest making alliances with all its creatures. Then for the last three nights he had been working with the Goblins.

How he managed to keep up with the rest of them and actually get _better_ grades Izzie had no idea.

He was one of the best at fighting. With and without weapons. Aidan pissed him off two days ago and Harry won the fight within five seconds. It was almost scary!

But Izzie had confidence in her brother. She knew he would win this battle for them.

They met every morning in the room Ron had organised to go over plans, in case there was an invasion at Hogwarts.

Izzie was looking forward to a fight. She badly wanted to prove Dumbledore wrong. She wanted to show him the mistake he had made.

She also wanted to prove her father wrong. She wanted to show him the mistake he had made. She wanted so many things.

But most of all, she wanted Harry to see that she was worth it. She wanted him to know that she was a good guy. That it didn't matter who her father was because she wasn't like him.

Looking over at Ron and Aidan she smiled. She would beat her father, and she would teach him a lesson.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Attack Of The… _Duckling_?

As predicted, Draco should have kept an eye on his teddy bear. He spent an hour trying to get it down and was reduced to tears when one of the ears fell off.

"I'll get you Potter! My father will be coming here! I'll have you expelled!" Malfoy cried.

"Oh bite me!" Harry laughed.

Aidan laughed. "Or we could bite him?" He suggested, showing his growing wolf teeth.

Malfoy whimpered and ran.

Aidan and Harry laughed.

"Have you seen how many kids have lined up at Links feet?" Aidan asked Harry.

"No. But I've heard there are a lot."

"I bet they just don't want to get hexed."

They both laughed at that.

"So do you know where Izzie is?" Harry asked Aidan.

Aidan shook his head. "Nope. Disappeared after lunch."

They walked past a Ravenclaw who had pissed Ron off the other day who was now wearing one of the _'Hex me if I speak'_ signs. He was whispering to his friend.

Harry and Aidan grinned at each other and hexed the boy wordlessly and walked away laughing.

"This wandless magic stuff is fun." Harry laughed.

"You can say that again. Come on, I want to see what new idea's Redtooth has."

"Ok. I want to see Ginger anyway."

Aidan sniggered.

"Shut up!"

_Ruins…_

"You again?" Izzie exclaimed when she saw the little yellow duckling. "Listen, your going to get yourself into trouble if your not careful. Here," She scooped it up, "I'll take you someplace safe."

Izzie did one last look around the ruins, looking for her father, and gave up. She saw no Death Eaters, or any other of her father's strange army. She was getting worried, whatever her father was up to, he was determined to keep it from her. Well not for long!

She started back to Hogwarts, trying to keep the frantic duckling quiet.

"Hey Harry!" Izzie called. "Harry, Lightning!" She yelled.

"He's not in here." Hermione told her. "What's that?"

"A duckling I found." Izzie grinned, holding him out.

"Oh he is _so_ cute!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Isn't he?" Izzie agreed.

Laughter told them the others were coming down now. They turned to see Ginny walking in with a hand over her mouth trying not to laugh. Harry and Aidan chasing each other, Ron trying desperately to get a spider off his arm and the twins trying to untangle their robes.

Izzie and Hermione looked at each other, eyebrows raised.

"You know, out of all the people in this school they could prank, have you noticed they prank each other most?" Hermione asked.

Izzie nodded, "Strange isn't it?"

Ginny came over calmly, ignoring the students laughing at the five boys. "Oh that is SO cute!" She squealed when she spotted the duckling.

The other two girls nodded.

The twins finally got themselves untangled and came to look at the duck.

"You're not going to keep him are you?" Fred asked.

"Of course I am!"

"Um, what about Lily-flower, won't she eat him?" George said.

Izzie thought about it. "That does present a problem."

"It's alright; we can all look after it." Ginny said.

At that moment, Ron crashed into them, running from the spider.

"Oh for heavens sake!" Hermione exclaimed in exasperation as Izzie dropped the duckling by accident and Ginny and Ron went tumbling to the ground.

Hermione flicked her wand and the spider vanished.

"Why is there a duck on my face?" Ron yelled suddenly.

Nearly everyone in the Great Hall looked at him oddly.

Izzie picked up the duck. "You poor little thing! Did that mean rad faced idiot scare you?"

"Oh god! Their turning girly!" The twins exclaimed, pretending to hide.

Izzie glared at them and had to jump out of the way as two wolves shot past her.

"What are they doing?" She asked no one in particular, watching as the black on tackled the grey one and started bitting his ear.

"I'm not sure, they came up arguing over something and then Harry suddenly started chasing Aidan." Ginny said.

"We heard Aidan teasing Harry." The twins said.

Izzie rolled her eyes. "Come on Ginny, this is a woman's job."

Ginny giggled. Izzie handed Hermione the duckling and Ginny and Izzie walked over to the two fighting wolves. Izzie put her fingers to her lips and let off a shrill whistle, making both wolves jump and break apart.

"Change, now!" Izzie demanded.

Harry and Aidan stood.

"Jerk." Harry muttered.

"Dick."

"Bitch."

"Ass."

"Go shove you-" Harry was abruptly cut off when Ginny kissed him.

He blinked a couple of times when she stopped. It seemed Aidan was in a similar position, except he and Izzie hadn't stopped yet.

Ginny giggled at the loot on Harry's face. Harry looked back at her and grinned.

"Ok, I can live with that." And he kissed her again.

"Ok, break it up! We do want to eat you know!" Some random kid yelled out.

Harry and Ginny laughed.

"Watch this." Harry whispered to Ginny.

He flicked his wand and a bucket of water appeared over Izzie and Aidan's heads. Harry twitched his wand and the bucket tipped.

"Hey!" They both yelled.

Harry laughed, letting the bucket fall and hit Aidan on the head.

Izzie scowled at Harry. Harry shrugged. "Our audience decided they had had enough."

Izzie rolled her eyes. "We're supposed to be in charge… why are you taking orders from them?"

Harry laughed and shrugged.

"What's with duck?" Aidan asked, pointing at Hermione.

"Isn't he cute?" Ginny said.

"Not really." Harry muttered.

He got slapped on the arm by Izzie. "He is so."

She started to walk over to Hermione. Before she got there however several things happened.

First, Hermione dropped the duck due to it biting her. Second it started to change. Third, several people screamed and fainted when the duck's new form finished. And fourth,

"I must thank you Isabeau, if it weren't for you, I would never have gotten the chance to get in so _easily_." Voldemort sneered.

"Izzie!" Izzie snapped, "And what do you mean, where's…" She trailed off as her eyes widened in realisation.

Then she did something Voldemort wasn't expecting but perhaps should have been. She started to laugh.

"Oh, my, god!" She laughed. "You're a _duck_! And not just a duck, a _duckling_!" Her shoulders shook and she looked like she was in danger of falling over.

Voldemort just stood there looking as though he really wanted to smash his head into a wall. "Oh shit."


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter :_Daddy_?

"You're a duck? I can't believe it!" Izzie laughed. "A _duckling_? A cute, fuzzy little yellow duckling!"

Voldemort groaned and put his head in his hands. "Oh for heavens sake shut up!"

Izzie stopped laughing at her father and frowned. "Now daddy, that's not very nice."

Everyone in the hall went quiet. Had they heard correct, was it a trick, maybe it was another prank? But no, even the rest of the Izzie's little army looked shocked.

Voldemort however flinched at the name. "I don't care!"

"Now, now Daddy, don't lose your temper. Remember what happened last time. How are the ruins by the way? Have you blown anything else up? More buildings? More death heads?" Izzie asked.

Voldemort's jaw clenched and he seemed to be fighting the urge to kill someone.

"You know, I've been thinking, the ruins are _sooo_ boring. You should find a better hide out."

"Really?" Voldemort asked through clenched teeth. "And what would you suggest?"

"Oh I have the _perfect_ place!" Izzie said in excitement. "It's this beautiful little quant house in this gorgeous forest, and we could decorate the house with little ducks if you wanted."

Aidan snorted and started coughing. Voldemort looked over at him.

"What are you doing?" Voldemort snarled.

Aidan shrugged. "My job."

"Your job? _You are meant to be working for me_!" Voldemort hissed.

"You sent me to look after Izzie." Aidan said in defence.

"Now Daddy, don't get angry. Remember, think _happy_ thoughts. Like flowers and butterflies."

Voldemort closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"You work for him?" Harry asked Aidan in disbelief.

"I did. I work for Izzie and you now." Aidan answered.

"But you don't even have a tattoo!" Ron said in confusion, too lost to be scared by the presence of Voldemort.

Aidan shrugged. "He'd only just found me when Izzie decided she wanted me."

Harry looked back over at Voldemort who was glaring at Izzie. "How…"

"This happens on a regular basis." Aidan told them.

Harry looked on in shock at the effect his sister was giving Voldemort, he looked ready to cry. If it had not been such a surprise Harry would've found it extremely amusing.

"So how are the death heads?" Izzie asked. "Killed any more?"

"The Death Eaters are just fine." Voldemort snapped through clenched teeth.

Izzie raised her eyebrows, "Really? I didn't see any at the ruins. Then again I didn't get enough time to check the old riddle mansion. Next time you should pick a place that isn't so obvious."

Voldemort looked furious; everyone else in the room was trying to back away. It was amazing at how calm and casual Izzie was looking.

"Don't say another word or I'll…"

Izzie sighed, "We've been through this Daddy, you won't kill me. You love me to much."

Voldemort's teeth clenched and sparks exploded from the end of his wand. "I might not kill you, but I'll kill him!" He snarled and his wand pointed straight at Harry.

All of Izzie's confidence and haughtiness drained away. And everyone saw it.

"W-what?"

Voldemort looked at her, "Oh, so that's what will shut you up is it? Crucio!" He snarled and Harry felt the pain spring up his spine and he fell to the ground with an agonized yell.

"NO!" Izzie screamed and went to run to him but Voldemort caught her around the waist. "STOP IT!" She screamed at Voldemort.

He merely laughed in response. He lifted the cures and loosened his hold on his daughter, aiming at Harry's heaving chest, "Finally the revenge I have waited for…" He lifted his wand and- "Ouch!"

Izzie stomped on his foot and slipped through his grasp. "Don't you hurt him!" She snarled, standing in between Voldemort and her brother.

"You little brat, get out of the way you little traitor."

"NO!" Izzie yelled defiantly.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

Izzie stared up at him triumphantly, "Ok Daddy I won't move."

Voldemort stared at her and then turned around yelling in frustration, "Stupid, stupid idea, sure it'll be loads of fun, go be a stupid Dark Lord, I'll take over the world, on the way I'll take that stupid Potter brats girl and rape her, nothing bad about that, but _no_ she just _had_ to get pregnant didn't she, had to have the little brat, that little two timing, traitor, know it all brat! Just brilliant!"

"He looks like he's going to cry." Ron said in disbelief as Aidan helped Harry to his feet.

"Oh don't mind him, he's just having another one of his tantrums." Izzie told him calmly.

"Does he have these often?" Fred asked.

"Yes." Both Aidan and Izzie answered.

"So how about that anger management daddy?" Izzie asked, gaining her annoyingly cheerful attitude back.

Voldemort looked over at her, his eye twitching. "Alright, that's it!" He did something with his wand and the castle trembled.

"If you want to be with them, so be it! I'll have you killed." Voldemort snarled.

Izzie stepped up to him. "Daddy you looked stressed, do you want a hug?"

Voldemort snarled at her and another tremor went through the castle.

Harry laughed suddenly. It was slightly breathless but it was a laugh all the same, and it distracted Voldemort.

"Do you think we're stupid?" He asked Voldemort, shoving Aidan's hand away. "You think we wouldn't have prepared for something like this. Come on, we aren't going to have the Dark Lords daughter around and _not_ do something with the information she has."

Izzie froze and turned to look at him. "How did you know?"

Harry grinned.

Izzie turned accusingly to Aidan. "You told him?"

"No!" Aidan said hurriedly, putting his hands up.

Harry laughed again. "Izzie, I figured it out by myself. So did Hermione, but you already knew that, that's why you didn't like her."

Izzie stared at him. "Your smarter than I gave you credit for."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Gee thanks."

Several bangs shook the castle.

Harry looked back over at Voldemort. "Now Tom, you didn't underestimate me either did you?"

Voldemort frowned. "_What_ are you talking about?"

Harry grinned, his wolf teeth showing. He started to change and within seconds a large black wolf stood before them. Aidan grinned and flicked his wand at the wolf.

Lightning lifted his muzzle toward the sky and let out a howl. The howl had been magnified and echoed throughout the castle. It echoed over the forest, through the trees and travelled across the wind.

Answering howls could be heard through the walls of Hogwarts.

The twins grinned and whistled. Several groups of kids jumped up and ran to certain areas of the Great Hall and began trying to lift the something off the floor.

Voldemort glanced around, unsure as to what was happening – much like the teachers of Hogwarts.

Lightning looked over at McGonagall and nodded.

She subtly got up and put the tip of her wand on a specific spot on the wall. With the combined effort of McGonagall and the twins recruitments the foundations of Hogwarts rumbled. The walls slowly started to disappear.

Within a few minutes, every student, teacher, Death Eater, bad guy or good guy was standing on plain grass. Hogwarts was no where to be seen.

Harry looked at Voldemort with a grin. Izzie smiled up at Voldemort.

"Let me introduce to my brother." She said with a grin.

Voldemort gritted his teeth. "You'll pay for this!"

Izzie nodded with a roll of her eyes. "Yes, and then who will be your heir?"

Voldemort stared at her. "I don't need an heir!" He yelled.

"Admit it; you couldn't bear to kill your own blood!"

"I did it once, I can do it again!" Voldemort snapped.

"Oh yeah? Your father? No, I'm talking about _you_. Part of you is me." Izzie said calmly.

Voldemort stared, glaring angrily. "Kill your brother and I will spare you and everyone here." He said.

Izzie looked at him and tilted her head. She glanced at Harry. A grin was slowly spreading across his face. Then she glanced at Aidan, who was watching her carefully. She smiled at him, trying to reassure him. She looked back at her army; they were also watching her carefully. Behind them in the distance, Izzie could see the effects of Harry's howl. Creatures, magical or not, were emerging from the trees and sky, ready for battle. People were appearing all over the place. News of Harry's call had spread fast. She looked back at Voldemort and smiled, her emerald eyes shining.

"If you insist." She said.

Izzie turned to Harry; her wand pointed out and whispered those final words.

The flash of green hit Harry. Eye to eye, green to green, Izzie and Harry stared at each other as he fell.

* * *

**I know short chapter, you guys probably hate me right now... hehe, I am evil... sorry about the cliff hanger!**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Do You Trust Me?

Izzie fell to her knees beside her brother. The brother she had just killed.

"Well, well… you do now where your loyalty lies." Voldemort sneered.

Tears filled her eyes as she watched the light fade in Harry's beautiful green eyes.

."I'm surprised to say the least; I didn't expect you to be strong enough to kill him." Voldemort continued.

The silence was deafening. She wished someone would yell or scream or cry.

Voldemort walked over, his shoes crushing the grass. "Though I would have been happier if you had brought him to me earlier."

She looked up, meeting the eyes of her army… her friends. They were staring at her in disbelief, shock, disgust and most of all, hate.

"Don't worry; it will become easier as you grow." Voldemort told her, stopping where she was kneeling.

She sought Aidan's eyes. They were clouded, confused and watery, staring at a dead Harry.

"Stand up." Voldemort ordered.

'Do you hate me?' Izzie mouthed.

Aidan looked at her with a look of loss, and finally shook his head shortly.

'Do you trust me?'

It took a bit longer, but finally he gave her a short nod, though his eyes flickered to Harry.

Izzie stood and turned to Voldemort.

"Are you ready for the next step?" He asked.

Izzie nodded shortly.

"Good; now I just need to make sure." Voldemort turned and started to torture Neville Longbottom.

"How could you?" Someone screamed at Izzie. "He was your brother!"

"You killed your own brother!"

"MURDERER!"

People were screaming at Izzie, yelling at her. Friends of Harry were crying and screaming. Others who'd only known him briefly yelled insults and curses at her.

Izzie stood and took it all. She hated it and knew she didn't deserve it, but she let them yell. They didn't know what she knew. They didn't realise she had risked everything to save them. They thought she was like her father. They thought she was evil. They thought they knew everything; that they were right all along about her.

But that was alright. Izzie didn't care. She knew they had to yell at someone. And she knew they thought it should be her. So even though she hated it. She let them yell. She let them scream. Thinking about how much pain had been in her life, and in her brothers, and about how it all was so unfair… thinking about how that was about to end.

It wasn't until Neville lay panting on the ground that Izzie started to listen. Voldemort laughed.

"Kill him Isabeau." He commanded.

Izzie's eyes snapped up to his. "My name, is Izzie!" She snapped.

Voldemort stared. "I said kill him."

"No." Izzie said.

"Do it now!"

"No!" Izzie said more firmly.

The shouting died down as everyone wondered what she was doing.

"What are you playing at?" Ron yelled.

"You just killed Harry, why are worrying about killing someone else?" Hermione screamed at her.

"You didn't just grow a conscious now did you?" Fred said in disgust.

"Pick a side and stick to it!" George added.

Ginny looked up in anger and hatred. "How could you be so cruel?"

"There, see, your friends hate you, now do as I say and _kill him_!"

Izzie turned to Voldemort, "I'd rather kill you."

Voldemort stood dead still as shocked silence followed her words. Before he could say anything Izzie grabbed something from a phoenix that had flown down to her and threw it to Neville.

"THE SWORD NEVILLE, PULL OUT THE SWORD!" She screamed.

He seemed to sense the urgency in her tone. He rammed his hand into the hat and pulled out Godric Gryffindor's sword and swung it at Nagini's head, severing it completely.

"NOOO!" Voldemort screamed.

Izzie ripped a necklace from her neck and turned and threw it to Ron.

Ron looked surprised for a moment, before his eyes lit up in realisation. Aidan ran to Neville and grabbed the sword off him and thew it to Ron. Ron dropped the open necklace on the ground as he caught the sword, and then brought Godric Gryffindor's sword down on Salazar Slytherin's crest.

Voldemort screamed in fury.

A large green dragon flew overhead and dropped a golden cup at Izzie's feet.

Izzie looked up at Hermione. "Trust me." She whispered, before throwing the cup to her.

Hermione caught it and pulled something out of a sheath. At first it looked like a normal dagger, but as the large white object pierced through Helga Hufflepuff's Cup Izzie realized it was a basilisk tooth.

Voldemort turned to his Death Eaters, "KILL THEM! KILL THEM!"

Izzie whistled loudly. A small house elf ran up to her and handed her an object before backing fearfully away from Voldemort and his fury.

Izzie then threw this one to the twins. They both caught it and holding it together, they both pointed their wands at diadem and cast a fiendfyre spell. Dropping the diadem they watched as Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem turned to charcoal.

"NO! DO AS I COMAND, KILL THEM!" Voldemort screamed at his followers.

Izzie looked up at her father, she gave a shrill whistle. A white wolf raced over to her. It seemed to drop something at her feet. Izzie grinned and shook her head.

The wolf tilted its head, picked the object back up and ran over to where Izzie had indicated. Ron hurriedly handed his sister Godric Gryffindor's sword, noticing the Death Eater's starting to take action.

Ginny raised the sword after placing the ring on the ground, and struck the ring with the legendary sword.

Voldemort howled in fury.

Aidan turned to teachers and students "Disable the Death Eaters!" He yelled.

Everyone scattered, spells were being sent in various directions, while Voldemort was still screaming.

Aidan disabled the most Death Eaters. Ginny and the twins fought off the Dementors. Magical Creatures fought Magical Creatures. Most of the order had now arrived and was working with Dumbledore's Army to fight the Death Eaters – which had somehow swelled in size. The students just helped out wherever they could.

Izzie faced her father.

"You little traitor!" Voldemort hissed.

"You were a bad father anyway." Izzie shrugged.

"I could have given you everything, and you throw all your power away to _them_. Filthy half bloods!" Voldemort laughed.

Izzie took a step forward, "Those half bloods just helped destroy you!"

"Destroy me? I'm still standing _child_, I'm right here in front of you! You think you can beat me?"

"I already have!" Izzie yelled. "Look around, you are _losing_!"

It was true, nearly all of Voldemort's Army had been defeated and disabled. There were only a few left now.

"You will never beat me!" Voldemort hissed again. "You are a _child_!"

"Ah yes, but you forgot two very important details there." Izzie said snidely.

"And what's that?"

"I'm _your_ child." She hissed.

Voldemort froze.

"I have _your_ powers." She said.

She turned and hissed at a snake and it lunged forward, killing one of the remaining Death Eaters.

"I have _your_ strength."

Izzie turned and threw a powerful stunner at a Giant, knocking him backwards and helping Hagrid and Gwap knock him out.

"I have _your_ stamina!"

She let a blast of energy erupt from her.

" I have _your_ ability to kill."

She indicated Harry, lying motionless on the ground and stifled the wave of fear and sadness that threatened to overwhelm her.

"And I have _your_ intelligence but I also have Lily's, as I am also a Potter." She whispered.

The people around them were now watching.

"I have Lily's light."

Izzie produced a patronous, it was a large wolf – the form of Harry's Animagus.

She looked up at Voldemort.

"And I have Lily's love." She stared at him in defiance, "And that's all I need to beat you!"

Voldemort stood still, wondering what the girl before him was up to.

"You should have trusted me. Showed more faith. But even then, Lily would have won." Izzie told him.

"You think you can kill me?" Voldemort sneered.

Izzie laughed. "No."

That shocked Voldemort. "Then how do you intend to beat me? You think you are my ultimate downfall, but I am still standing!"

Izzie laughed. "I'm not your ultimate downfall. I'm your insanity. He's your ultimate down fall." She said with a grin.

Gasps erupted from everyone around as Harry coughed expectantly from behind Voldemort.

"Hi." He said and flicked his wand.

Voldemort stepped back, but the spell hit him and he slowly started to shrink.

Seconds later a small yellow, fluffy duckling sat before them.

Harry crouched down in front of Voldemort. "You might like to kill people, and you might think my sister does too, but I thought it would be more appropriate if you thought about what you had down." Harry said calmly.

Izzie and Harry laughed as the duckling started to quack in panic.

"Don't worry, you'll have _loads_ of fun where you're going." Harry told the duckling.

Placing a small pink ribbon around the duckling's neck, Izzie then picked it up and held it up for all to see.

"So who pat our new pet?" She asked.

Several people looked like they wanted to rush forward.

"Don't worry, completely children friend, so long as this –" Izzie indicated the pink ribbon, "Stays tight."

A crowd rushed forward to look at the duck. Some yelling at it, others exclaiming in wonder how something so evil looked so cute.

"Why not just kill him?" Ron asked.

Harry laughed. "That would only put him out of his misery."

Aidan cackled madly. "Oh this hilarious. I am _never_ going to forget today!"

"Yeah!" The twins agreed.

Ginny ran to Harry and hugged him, sobbing.

"Ginny!" He said in surprise. "Hey, Ginny, it's ok, I'm ok. Izzie knew what she was doing." He told them.

Everyone looked at Izzie.

"So?" She said. "Do you trust me?" She asked with a sly grin.

Everyone started to laugh. "Yes!" More people than expected shouted.

Izzie looked around to see many people smiling at her.

She shrugged. "All part of the plan." She told them, sharing a grin with Harry.

"Now, where's that _adorable_ little duckling?" She asked.

_Eight years later…_

"Muuuummmmmm! Mr Quakers bit me again!" A four year old girl shouted.

A twenty-two year old, red headed woman sighed. "Get daddy's wand and bash it on its head then!" She said irritated.

A dark haired, twenty-three year old woman laughed. "Ah Mr Quakers." She laughed, "That never gets old."

"Mum! I can't find Daddy's wand!"

"Michael is probably playing with it." A red headed twenty-three year old man laughed.

"No, it would be James. He's the more trouble making one." The dark haired woman told him.

"How do you stand it?" A bushy haired twenty-three year old woman asked the mother of the three children. "I can barely handle one. Yet three?"

"Don't forget Michael and James are twins." The dark haired lady laughed.

"Mr Quakers! Come back!"

"Hey Lily!" Two identical voices sounded from the door.

Lily spared them both a hi before running after the duckling.

"Playing with," One of the two red headed twenty-five year old men started.

"Tom again?" The other finished.

"Why do you call Mr Quakers Tom?" Lily asked.

The men laughed. "We'll tell you later."

"Your late." The red headed mother scolded her older brothers.

"Sorry." They chimed.

"Don't worry. You're not the only ones." The dark haired lady growled. "Never on time."

"I know the feeling." The red headed mother sighed, looking over at the clock on the wall.

"Whoa! Getting big Lily!" A dark haired blue eyed man exclaimed. "Hey I brought a treat for Mr Quakers."

"You can't give a cat to a duck!" Lily exclaimed.

The adults in the next room burst out laughing.

"Howdy!" The man said entering the room. "Sorry I'm late." He said, giving the dark haired lady a quick kiss.

"Humph." The lady scowled.

"Where's that brother of yours?" The blue eyed man asked.

"Putting the twins to bed." The red headed lady sighed. "Which he better hurry up doing or I'm going to assume they killed him."

There was the sound of steps on the stairs and then silence.

"Hi daddy." Said a meek voice. "Mummy told me I could borrow your wand."

"Ginny!" A man yelled. "Why does Lily have my wand? And- Lily what are you doing? No don't- hey that's an improvement. Tom looks good pink. Now Lily, give daddy back his wand please."

"But I want to make Mr Quakers pretty colours!"

"Lily, give me back my wand!"

There was a loud bang from the lounge-room.

Harry Potter walked into the kitchen covered in bright green dust.

Ron, Hermione, Fred and George Weasley, Aidan and Izzie Reave and Ginny Potter burst out laughing.

"Sorry daddy!" A little green eyed, dark haired four year old said in a small voice.

"At least my wand back." Harry muttered.

There was an outraged quack from a bright pink duck standing in the doorway.

"Hey your right, that _is_ an improvement!" Aidan laughed.

* * *

**And that's it! I know I finished it really quickly, but I had to get this story finished so I can concentrate on my other stories a bit more!**

**I want to say thanks to all those who reviewed! You guys are the best, it really helps when people apprieciate my stories.**

**I also want to thank anyone who read the story!**

**Tell me what you thought... an if your lucky, and you_ really _want me too, I may write a sequal or side fic to it. Once I get rid of a few more stories.**

**Thanks for reading! Whitelonewolf.**


End file.
